


There's Still a Tomorrow

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Revival era MSR. Mentions of cheating. Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	There's Still a Tomorrow

He heard the vacuum shut out abruptly and drop to the floor with a crash. He had this sinking feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

“Scully? Is everything ok in there?” He called out from the kitchen. She didn’t reply.

He put down his coffee mug and walked to the living room. He saw the couch cushions spread over the floor. Scully was standing there with a black garment in her hands. She looked straight at Mulder without saying a word.

He swallowed hard. “It was one time, Scully.” He said as his eyes drifted down to the black lace panties in her hand.

They weren’t hers. He knew that. She knew that. He couldn’t bring himself to look into her eyes. He knew that he would see the betrayal and hurt in her eyes. They had finally reached a good place, and he couldn’t go back to the darkness that once consumed them.

“You left, and I was pissed. I felt betrayed. I wanted to hurt you.” He spoke as he finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. “I wanted to forget you.” He inhaled a deep breath. “I wanted to feel something besides pain.”

She pursed her lips together. Rationally, she knew that she had no fight to feel this way. He was right. She left. She left him. Technically, it wasn’t cheating, but damn if it didn’t feel like it.

“Scully, please say something.” Mulder begged.

She let the black lace of betrayal fall to the ground.

“Was it really just the one time?” She finally responded.

“Yes, Scully. God, yes, and I immediately regretted it.” He said, his words laced with regret.

“Who was she?” Scully said with a sharp bite. “Was she a good fuck? Did you make you come? Did you make her come? Right here, on our couch? In our home?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Just some woman I bet at a bar. I don’t even remember her name.” He opened his mouth to respond to her other questions, but couldn’t form the words.

“Well, Mulder? Did you enjoy fucking her?” Scully said as she stepped closer to Mulder. “Do you still get off thinking about her sometimes?”

“Scully…” He warned, but the look in her eyes told him that she needed to hear this. “Yes, I enjoyed it. It made me forget about losing you for a little while. Made me remember what it was like to have somebody touch my body not out of habit but out of want.”

She slammed her fists against his chest. “How could you do that, Mulder?! I know I left, but how could you fuck another woman in our house?!”

He didn’t move, just let her take her rage out on him. “I didn’t leave so you could fuck another woman in our home! I left so you could pull yourself out of darkness! I left so you wouldn’t pull me into the darkness with you.” Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled at him.

“I know, Scully. I know.” He whispered.

“We’re married, Mulder. Always and forever. Even when things get bad!” She hit him again.

“I am so sorry, Scully. I regret it. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. Please, Scully, I was sick.” He begged as he grabbed his wrists, stilling them.

“How many times, Mulder? How many times did you fuck other women while we were together? What about when you were on the run, and I was alone with our son? Did you fuck other women then?” She spit out.

“No, Scully! Of course not. It was just that one time. It was always just you. I never touched another woman before then. I swear!” He spoke words of desperation.

“How am I supposed to believe you, Mulder?!” Scully lashed out as she pulled away from his grip.

“I love you so much, and I am so incredibly sorry for what I did. I’ve felt guilty every since that night. I think it’s part of the reason I tried so hard to get better.” Mulder said with tears in his eyes. “You have to believe me. I’ve always been honest with you.”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m going take a bath. When I get out, I want those-“ She pointed to the panties on the ground. “Gone.” She took a few more steps towards the stairs. “And get rid of the couch too. Drag it to the trash. Burn it. I don’t care. We’ll go by a new one tomorrow.”

He let out a sigh as he watched her walk up the stairs. He might have fucked up, but at least he knew there was still a tomorrow.


End file.
